Comme un hic !
by derbie
Summary: Ziva rentre pas mal amochée de Tel Aviv, ça rend fou Tony. Leur dispute et leur non-dits les rapprocheront-ils enfin ?


Un lion en cage et encore cette image n'était pas encore assez forte pour décrire à quoi ressemblait Tony Di Nozzo en cet instant.

Depuis qu'il avait été informé que Ziva revenait de son séjour à Tel Aviv, blessée, il ne tenait plus en place.

« Elle a eu une mission délicate pour le Mossad. Ça a mal tourné ! Elle est blessée donc elle rentre. » Voilà tout ce que Gibbs lui avait révélé.

Dans le hall privé des arrivées en provenance de l'Israël, les trois agents masculins de l'équipe attendaient leur coéquipière.

Gibbs parfaitement impassible comme à l'accoutumée scrutait sa montre à intervalles réguliers. Mc Gee jetait de petits regards inquiets en direction de Tony, qui semblait de moins en moins bien supporter cette longue attente teintée d'incertitude sur l'état de santé de leur collègue et amie.

Mc Gee tapota légèrement l'épaule de Tony et osa chuchoter à son oreille : « Elle va sûrement bien. C'est une dure à cuire …hein … franchement, tu le dis toi-même c'est un ninja, cette fille ! »

Mais le visage tendu de Di Nozzo ne se dérida pas et subitement la moue du grand blond se tordit en une grimace d'effroi.

Là-bas, au bout du couloir, la frêle silhouette boitillante de Ziva avançait vers eux. Sur ses deux pieds, mais un bras en écharpe et le visage couvert de balafres et d'ecchymoses, la jeune femme trottait difficilement.

Le cœur de Tony se serra à lui en faire mal, la voir ainsi amochée lui était insupportable. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de devancer Gibbs pour aller à la rencontre de l'israélienne.

« Ziva ? Mais regarde toi …que c'est-il passé bon sang ? »

Il porta bien malgré lui, une main vers la joue meurtrie de sa coéquipière et la caressa du bout des doigts. La jeune femme sembla se laisser un peu aller à ce geste tendre pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait les yeux bien trop brillants au goût de l'agent Di Nozzo.

Mais Ziva se reprit très vite, elle se recula légèrement, laissant alors la main de Tony flotter ridiculement dans le vide.

« Ziva, allez viens, on te ramène. Vance veut te voir le plus rapidement possible. » Ordonna Gibbs.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Tony s'écria : « Il ne pourrait pas lui foutre la paix un peu. Regarde-la, on dirait qu'elle vient de sortir d'un match contre Rocky Balboa lorsqu'il était le meilleur de sa catégorie. Elle devrait plutôt rentrer chez … »

« Tony, je vais bien ! Gibbs, je vous suis. » l'interrompit brusquement la principale intéressée

Tony faillit rajouter un truc mais le regard noir et déterminé de la jeune femme le fit taire, mais ça ne l'empêcha aucunement de bouder comme un gamin.

« Mc Gee !!! Tu récupères ses bagages ! Tony, en route ! » Hurla Gibbs en passant tout de même un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa subalterne. Il lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille : « Content de te revoir en vie. »

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et un petit clin d'œil complice.

* * *

**Le soir, appartement de l'officier Ziva David.**

Tony hésita encore, puis il frappa trois petits coups secs sur l'épaisse porte en bois de l'appartement de sa collègue.

Un court lapse de temps où il put encore douter du bien fondé de sa présence sur ce palier, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage tuméfié et fatigué de la belle israélienne.

« J'ai apporté des buritos !!! » Clama-t-il en pénétrant dans le petit deux pièces.

Il entendit aussitôt le long soupir de Ziva mais fit comme si ne rien n'était.

Ziva qui avait encore une mine plus affreuse qu'à son arrivée le midi, tenta : « Tony, je suis fatiguée alors j'aimerais assez rester seule. Et de toute façon je sais pourquoi tu es là : mais cette mission était confidentielle, je ne te dirais rien. »

Se forçant à sourire et à paraître d'une humeur dès plus joviale, Tony prit sa camarade par les épaules et la força gentiment à s'asseoir dans le sofa. Il lui fit même étendre les jambes et les posa sur la table basse, en déclarant d'un ton doux mais ferme : « Je viens juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. Et puis, tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser de manger ces petits bijoux de la gastronomie Mexicaine, OLE ! »

Il déballe sous son nez un appétissant burito encore fumant et qui dégageait une odeur alléchante. Ziva grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en levant les yeux en ciel, comme résignée et elle mordit dans le sandwich mexicain.

Tony eut alors un sourire jusqu'au aux oreilles. Il s'installa près d'elle sur la canapé bleu et commença lui aussi à dévorer le dîner qu'il avait apporté.

Un long silence suivit, Tony le brisa le premier : « Tu as mit quelque chose sur ça ! C'est pas très beau à voir. » Il pointait du doigt le coquard bleu et noirâtre qui « déguisait » l'œil droit de la jeune femme.

Ziva rétorque du tac ou tac : « Oui. Ducky m'a donné une dommage à mettre dessus. »

« Une POMMADE, Ziva, une pommade ! » Reprit le grand blond avec fermeté.

Il reçut un regard assassin en contre partie de sa remarque. Il rit de bon cœur, n'étant aucunement impressionné.

Soudain, Ziva voulu se lever mais elle ne réussit pas du premier coup à se mettre debout à cause de la douleur lancinante qui envahissait tout son corps.

Tony bondit instantanément sur ses pieds et demanda : « Tu voulais aller où ? »

Ziva agacée d'être aussi diminuée, cracha amère : « Je vais chercher des serviettes et de quoi boire dans la cuisine. »

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour réellement se lever mais Tony déclara impérieusement : « Ne bouge pas, j'y vais ! Toi, tu restes là, sans bouger et tu te reposes, c'est un ordre ! »

Il courut aussitôt vers la petite kitchenette et fouilla un peu pour trouver ce qu'il fallait. Ziva lui cria tout de même : « Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Et je te signale que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »

Tony déjà de retour à ses cotés, ricana fortement : « Arrête ton cirque, David. Ce soir tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider un peu, tu ne peux même pas remuer le petit doigt sans grimacer de douleur. »

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, et poursuivit encore plus taquin : « Et puis comme serviteur, tu m'as moi !!! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que des centaines de femmes tueraient pour avoir ta place, ce soir. »

Ziva ne retint plus son rire cette fois, mais immédiatement ses blessures lui firent comprendre que rire n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Tony grimaça en même temps qu'elle, décidément il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il se demanda si son corps était aussi congestionné que son visage, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver là bas à Tel Aviv ?

Ils se réinstallèrent devant la télé comme au début du repas improvisé pendant que Di Nozzo zappait frénétiquement. Son choix se porta naturellement pour une des chaînes câblées retransmettant de vieux films en noir et blanc. Tony commença alors tout un discours sur les acteurs et les anecdotes du tournage de classique cinématographique mais il s'interrompit subitement lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre doucement sur son bras.

La belle brune venait de succomber à la fatigue et avait posé sa tête tout contre l'épaule du grand blond. Attendri, Di Nozzo la laissa se blottir contre lui, il se saisit d'un plaid qui traînait sur l'accoudoir et en couvrit délicatement la jeune femme paisiblement endormie.

* * *

En pleine nuit, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais Tony fut réveillé en sursaut par les gémissement plaintifs de Ziva. Toujours contre lui et endormie, elle faisait vraisemblablement un terrible cauchemar. Son visage était blême et en sueur.

Tony décida donc de la réveiller. Il la secoua gentiment …brusquement il se retrouva avec la main valide de sa partenaire prête à l'étrangler. Celle-ci avait sursauté comme une démente et se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur lui, le défiant de ses yeux meurtriers.

« HEH !!! C'est moi, rien que moi. » Se défendit-il.

« Tony ?!!! Oh …Je …désolée … » bafouilla-t-elle penaude.

Tony s'apprêtait à railler son coté « je-suis-disposée-à-tuer-à-tout-moment » mais contre toute attente, Ziva éclata en sanglots, des pleures qui l'a secouait violemment et la rendait méconnaissable aux yeux de son partenaire.

Décontenancé, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Tony ne fit rien, la laissant pleurer tout son soul. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'apaisa un peu qu'il l'attira tendrement à lui, la collant à son torse et la berçant comme il bercerait une enfant.

Intérieurement il bouillait de rage, qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil, qui lui avait confié une mission qui avait vraisemblablement mal tournée ?

* * *

**Trois semaines plus tard. Da ns les locaux du bureaux du N.C.I.S.**

Tony suivit Ziva dans le couloir, cette fois s'en était trop, il voulait savoir …

Ziva rentra rapidement dans une pièce pensant ainsi se débarrasser de son collègue qui lui collait au train depuis le début de la matinée mais Tony la suivit sans broncher dans … : « Tony, tu es dans les toilettes des dames ! » Asséna Ziva les deux mains sur les hanches.

« Ah …euh … Bah, tant pis, si c'est là que ça doit se passer ça se passera là ! » Balbutia le grand blond très gêné.

Ziva furieuse clama : « Et qu'est-ce qui selon toi doit se passer au juste ? »

Tony retrouve son toupet naturel et rétorqua : « Tes aveux ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé en Israël. Ce matin, en voyant cette vidéo de surveillance de l'aéroport de New York qui montrait ce grand type arabe, tu as eu les larmes aux yeux. Alors ? »

Ziva se mit à rire faussement, un rire de façade qui la trahissait plus qu'autre chose : « Hahaha … Tu as du rêver, Tony. »

Tony se pencha alors un peu vers elle, et affirma à voix basse : « Et l'autre soir chez toi, lorsque tu as littéralement craquer, je l'ai rêvé aussi ? »

Cet vérité eu l'effet de mettre Ziva encore plus en colère, elle cracha amère : « Je ne suis pas faible comme tu sembles le croire ! C'était un moment d'égarement malheureux qui ne se reproduira pas. Je … Tu … tu m'agaces … tu …AH, laisse-moi ! »

Elle le repoussa violemment lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle mais Tony ne céda pas, il s'avança à nouveau et lui caressa affectueusement le visage qui ne portait presque plus aucune trace des ecchymoses passées. Il supplia : « Raconte moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider … »

Mais ce geste loin de calmer la belle, la fit exploser, elle hurla : « Tu veux sa voir quoi ? Que j'ai foiré ma mission …alors oui, j'ai échoué, et sur toute la ligne ! Ce type sur la vidéo, c'est Hassan Abdelmadjid Zemmour. Un gros trafiquant d'armes israélo-palestinien. Un vrai chef de mafia local. Je devais infiltrer son groupe. Je devais le séduire et j'y suis parvenue ! Mais lorsqu'il a voulu se vautrer avec moi dans un lit, j'ai refusé et Zemmour n'est pas homme auquel on peut dire non. Dès le lendemain, il a débarqué dans la suite luxueuse de l'hôtel qui me servait de couverture, bien décidé à prendre ce qu'il pensait lui revenir de droit. C'est là que les choses ont mal tournées et que j'ai du me battre pour éviter le pire des outrages mais j'aurais peut-être du le laisser faire, il serait derrière des barreaux à l'heure qu'il est et pas entrain de se promener tranquillement dans Manhattan …»

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui s'emporta violemment : « Te laisser faire ?!! Oh … Parfait, c'est donc ça ton travail au Mossad …coucher avec des criminels ! Félicitations, agent David, c'est un travail passionnant ! »

Vlan, la gifle qu'il reçut ne se fit pas attendre. Une claque très forte qui lui laissa une grosse marque rougeâtre sur la joue. Ziva reprit enragée : « Oui !!! C'était ma mission, j'aurais du accepter, ça faisait parti du plan …mais j'ai échoué …tu entends ? ECHOUE !!! J'ai désobéi, j'ai trahi mes supérieurs en appliquant pas leurs directives …et tout ça c'est ta faute !!! »

Tony ricana fortement eu nez de la brune : « Ma faute !!! Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure, je n'étais pas là-bas, je n'étais même pas au courant. »

L'israélienne emportée dans sa colère, ne put retenir le reste de ses paroles : « Si c'est ta faute, car lorsque cette pourriture a commencer à poser ses sales pattes sur moi, j'ai eu la nausée. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser me tripoter. Je ne voyais que ton fichu visage ! Toi et ton sourire …Et … ton regard perçant …je …tu me rends inefficace. Je ne suis plus la même depuis quelques temps et tout ça à cause de toi ! »

Ziva avait lâcher cette dernière phrase avec tant de dégoût et de fureur, que Tony crut recevoir un autre coup. Perturbé, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Il sortit en toute hâte de la pièce et claqua la porte.

La colère de Ziva s'envola brutalement, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, elle se maudit d'être si bouleversée et si vulnérable face à son séduisant partenaire. La tristesse l'envahie … il avait fuit …il n'éprouvait pas la même chose à son égard …elle s'en voulu de s'être laissé aller à trop en dire …

Mais soudainement la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brutalement sur la haute et puissante silhouette de Tony. Il avait fait brusquement demi-tour au milieu de couloir et s'engouffra dans la pièce où se tenait sa partenaire, et sans plus de cérémonie, il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et s'empara avec passion de la bouche entrouverte de Ziva.

Un baiser dévorant presque violent, Ziva dut s'accrocher à Tony pour ne pas tomber. Tous les deux enlacés, ils savouraient ce moment. Leurs bouches jouant un ballet parfait et sensuel. Les gémissements de la petite brune se mêlant aux râles de contentement de son coéquipier. Leurs mains agrippées au corps de l'autre ne semblaient pu pouvoir se défaire.

Envahis par la fougue de cet instant, ils eurent du mal à retrouver leurs esprits. Front contre front, haletants, ils se fixaient du regard sans dire un mot.

Tony parla le premier : « Ça va encore plus compliquer les choses entre nous, ça ! »

Un sourire immense était affiché sur son beau visage. Ziva sourit aussi, et répondit tendrement : « Oui. Ça va devenir invivable mais je crois qu'on pourra gérer, non ? »

Pour toute réponse, Tony déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses …


End file.
